<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【豪情雅致】是谁吃了酒心巧克力 by sleepingblacktea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708345">【豪情雅致】是谁吃了酒心巧克力</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingblacktea/pseuds/sleepingblacktea'>sleepingblacktea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>r1se</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingblacktea/pseuds/sleepingblacktea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>巧克力无论什么时候吃都很甜。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>任豪/刘也</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【豪情雅致】是谁吃了酒心巧克力</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伪现背ooc<br/>
百利甜A x 可可O</p><p> </p><p>和乐融融地过了一个有假期的年，刘也拖着一大一小两只行李箱回到了宿舍。</p><p>他属于比较早回来的梯队，回到宿舍的时候发现整栋别墅只有自己一个人。</p><p>收拾放置好行李之后抱着一些年货特产和一大罐酒心巧克力刷卡进了隔壁栋。</p><p>自从搬新家之后团队是对半分开入住了两栋别墅，好处是现在一个人能拥有一间宿舍了，住宿环境和隐私保护力度也大大提升了；但稍有不足的是——公司的安排让任豪和刘也这对小情侣分开了两栋楼住。</p><p>这也没办法嘛，谁叫他们偷偷地就在一起了，没有告诉公司，团里的弟弟们也是不小心撞见他们在练舞室偷偷亲吻才知道这件事的。</p><p> </p><p>“南南，你豪哥在他房间吗？”</p><p>开门撞见了正准备出门的周震南，刘也打了个招呼顺势问了一句。</p><p>“豪哥啊，在房间打游戏吧。”周震南步履匆匆地应了一声，忽然停了下来指着刘也怀里抱着的一堆东西，“也哥把巧克力留我一些吧。”</p><p>“得吧。”</p><p>刘也看着周震南风风火火地出了门，自己也按照原本计划走上了二楼任豪的房间。</p><p> </p><p>/<br/>
“打团打团！直接正面一波推掉！”</p><p>推开门就听到任豪激动地对着麦克风喊着，刘也把手里的东西放下，绕着手看着自家男朋友聚精会神地玩着游戏。</p><p>任豪一顿激烈的操作后松开键盘往游戏椅里靠下，看着屏幕上胜利的字眼自己雀跃地欢呼了一声，刚坐起来想继续开下一局，耳机却被扒了下来。</p><p>“嗯？雅雅你来啦，等我…唔呀。”</p><p>任豪话还没说完脸就被刘也捏住了，腿上一沉，周围的空气被一阵可可味的无形烟雾缭绕。</p><p>“我们这么久都不见，你就光顾着打游戏。”</p><p>看着眼前的男朋友跨坐在自己身上，一边捏着自己的脸一边絮絮叨叨的样子，任豪感觉心头涌着暖意，隐约的百利甜悄悄地融进了可可里面。</p><p>“那你怎么粗枝大叶地连抑制贴都不贴好呢。”<br/>
“啊？我没贴好吗？唔…”</p><p>刘也想伸手去摸后颈的抑制贴，刚抬起的手腕就被任豪的手抓住，身体被这股力拉向前，自然地贴上了任豪的唇。</p><p>嘴唇间的温度被瞬间点着，任豪的唇轻柔地缓缓地在刘也的唇上流连磨蹭着，一下一下的探索，由浅至深地索取着，贝齿被轻轻撬开，舌头在湿热的口腔里紧密触碰，相互严丝合缝地缠绕着，发出啧啧的水声，把可可和百利甜的气味搅合出滚烫的热度。</p><p>刘也闭上了眼睛逐渐沉浸在缱绻的亲吻里，被握住的手放松了下来，肩膀上迎来一股温热的重量；任豪一只手揉着刘也的顺发让相依的唇齿更加贴近，难舍难分，另一只手把后颈的抑制贴揭了下来，可可的味道随着两人相互紧绕交缠的唇舌越发浓郁。</p><p>感觉口腔里的空气都被搜刮得空荡，任豪终于松开了这个深情漫长的吻，把刘也拥进了自己的怀里。</p><p>“任豪…你怎么…”<br/>
刘也被亲得软了身子，有些无力地推了推紧拥着自己的男友。</p><p>“我好想你啊，小也。”</p><p>任豪低沉的声音带着点沙哑，缓缓的述说却犹如一道雷在刘也耳畔炸响，血液翻滚着让心脏不断剧烈地跳动，刘也觉得自己要沉醉在这醇厚的百利甜沼泽里。</p><p>“我也，好想你啊。”</p><p> </p><p>/<br/>
手顺着背部摸索到身后隐秘的入口，那里早已变得一片泥泞不堪，粘稠的液体迅速地把任豪的手指沾湿，三根手指轻而易举地就探入了湿滑的甬道，潮热的软肉一下紧贴上来以示欢迎。</p><p>“嗯啊...你慢点，太久没做了...”</p><p>刘也整个人软在任豪的怀里，后穴的不断搅动让情欲不断上涨，一阵阵酸软的酥麻感侵袭着整个身躯，刘也只觉得热浪轰炸着脑海，不自觉地往前蹭着任豪炽热的怀抱，双眸也变得有些失神。</p><p>怀里的可人儿伴着甜美的喘息声向自己依附过来，任豪觉得自己还能控制住理智慢慢地扩张真是太了不起了。</p><p>手指逐渐往深处探索着，不紧不慢地摩挲着软肉，经过以往数次的情事，任豪准确无误地找到了刘也的敏感点，三根手指轻轻地搓捻着那点，左右挑逗着，却始终不把刺激感一次性提升；刘也的喘息声频率逐渐加快，任豪浅浅地咬上刘也薄嫩绯红的耳垂，舌尖在上面绕着圈把皮肤润湿。</p><p>“呜...不行…你快点...”</p><p>浑身都充满着酥酥麻麻的电流感，不急不慢的速度却总是在快感巅峰的门前试探而绝不将步伐迈入，渴望高潮的想法不停地折磨着刘也，眼周染上了一层艳丽的红，水光在眼眶里流转着，绯红的脸庞让楚楚可怜的模样显得有些魅艳。</p><p>“慢也是你说，快也是你说，接下来你说啥我都不管了。”</p><p>浓厚的百利甜一下席卷了整个房间的空气，alpha的信息素充斥着霸道，却给自己的omega带来满满的安稳感。</p><p>手指在后穴里胡乱地搅动着，任豪加重了手上的力道，狠狠地攻击着刘也的敏感点，一股股润液顺着任豪的手指漫延出来，滴滴答答地把内裤的布料浸得湿透，刘也的身子开始剧烈地抖动起来，眼睛闭阖的时候把生理泪水的阀门开启了，两道水痕沿着脸庞滑落，刘也夹紧了任豪的大腿，拖鞋从脚上掉了下来，露出的白嫩小脚绷得极紧。</p><p>他一口咬在任豪的肩膀上，花穴即刻喷涌出一大股湿液。</p><p>房间里一下只剩下两个人粗厚的喘息声，绯糜的气息混杂在可可百利甜的味道中，让人有种不实的迷幻感。</p><p> </p><p>任豪把无力支撑自己的刘也抱到了床上，金发细碎地散在柔软的床榻里，任豪温柔地抚着刘也的脸，索取着他红润的唇上的每一分甜美的味道；三两下把两个人的衣服都给脱掉，刘也后穴流出的液体把床单也浸湿了，娇嫩的穴口还没从刚刚的刺激中缓和过来，随着呼吸的节奏一张一阖。</p><p>“现在轮到我了。”</p><p>任豪厮磨着刘也的耳鬓，一只手蹂躏着刘也身下还没得到释放的阴茎，粗糙的皮肤磨过敏感的下体，刘也细长白皙的双腿不由自主地缠绕上任豪的腰，两个人缓缓分开了这个吻，一缕银丝沿着红肿的嘴角垂挂下来，任豪看向刘也的眼睛，上翘的桃花眼里吊着浓浓的情欲。</p><p>“我来了。”<br/>
“嗯...嗯！”</p><p>没等刘也反应过来，任豪粗壮炙热的肉棒就畅通无阻地捅进了花穴的深处，刚刚高潮过的甬道变得极其敏感，软肉的纹路被阴茎一下抻开，紧紧贴合上那粗热之物，连表面盘虬的形状也感受得一清二楚。</p><p>任豪一句话也不说，没有缓慢探索的过程，猛烈地进攻着刘也的敏感点，一抽一插每一下都往深处狠狠杵进去，刘也整个身体被撞得颤颤巍巍，伸手抓住任豪的脖颈，百利甜的气味愈发浓郁，把翻涌的情热席卷起来。</p><p>任豪的进击狠而准，敏感点不断接受着重重的刺激感让刘也的思维迷失在混沌中，嘴里吐不出完整的字词，只有甜糯绵软的呻吟声从嘴边断续地泄出来，泪水在眼眶里流转半分从通红的眼角处流下，任豪亲吻着舔舐着刘也眼角的泪，下身的进攻还在不断地加重着。</p><p>呻吟声、喘息声、亲吻声、囊袋重重地拍打在会阴处的响声和溅起的水花声。<br/>
可可甘苦的味道、百利甜甜蜜而散发着淡淡奶油香的酒味、漫延在床单上绯糜的味道、爱人嘴边依恋与浓情的味道。</p><p>任豪的阴茎使劲往最深处碾磨着，撞上了生殖腔的腔口，激增的刺激感像电流般顺着脊柱蔓延到全身，一大片一大片的玫瑰瞬间绽放在刘也白嫩细腻的皮肤上。</p><p>“不行了…呜…任豪…我不行了…”</p><p>刘也把脸埋在任豪的颈侧，双手紧紧地箍住任豪结实的身体，肌肤间的密切贴合交换着高温，信息素充分地融合在一起，刘也觉得自己整陷入了被灼热融化的酒心巧克力深潭里，沉溺而无法自拔。</p><p>任豪不但没有放过刘也，甚至开始更加加快抽插的速度，被激烈碾磨的嫩肉变得红胀，随着阴茎的进出不断翻阖着，瞬间暴露在赤裸的空气里，又瞬间陷入湿软滑腻的热穴中。</p><p>“你叫我什么？”</p><p>“呃啊…任豪…”</p><p>刘也下意识地答着，回应自己的却是更加强烈的进攻，每呼吸一口空气都是进攻意味十足的浓烈信息素的味道。</p><p>“再给你一次机会，你叫我什么？”</p><p>任豪的速度忽然降了下来，阴茎不深不浅地刮蹭着生殖腔口，快感和刺激感一下从顶峰滑落，钻心的痒像有无数猫爪抓挠着心，即将高潮的刘也对释放的渴求溢满脑海，戛然而止的快意和爆发的折磨感把脑袋搅成一团浆糊。</p><p>“老公…”伴随着呻吟刘也绵绵软软地吐出话语，“快来吧…”</p><p>任豪满意地揉了揉刘也的头发，“宝宝，”又亲了亲刘也甜甜的唇，插入的力度比之前更重更猛烈。</p><p>“我爱你。”<br/>
他说。<br/>
“我好爱你啊。”</p><p>任豪的话贴在刘也耳边，沙哑的嗓音轰炸着刘也的思绪，眼眸被水波笼罩得朦胧，甬道猛烈地收缩着，缠绕在任豪背上的双腿绷得笔直，脚趾胡乱地蜷缩在一起。</p><p>空间因为软肉的紧缩变得狭窄，任豪的阴茎却愈发胀大，气势汹汹地往最深处破开，刘也眼前忽然闪过一道白芒，浑身止不住的开始筋挛着，前端喷出一股股浊液，后穴也在霎那间涌出大股滚烫的稠液。</p><p>迎着热潮的喷涌，任豪重重地杵臼进去，猛地一口咬上了刘也的腺体，百利甜的气味一灌而入，浓厚的精液喷射出来，甬道里填满了黏黏糊糊的混液。</p><p>俩人躺在柔软的床上，交合之处混浊的黏液湿哒哒地流出，任豪轻轻抚摸着刘也涨红的脸庞，凑上去吧唧地亲了一口；刘也累得闭上了眼睛，被拥入了一个充满百利甜气味的温暖怀抱惬意地陷入了梦乡。</p><p> </p><p>/<br/>
周震南回到家的时候发现刘也和任豪正在厨房做晚饭，正好有点肚子饿想去偷吃一点。</p><p>刚踏入厨房的门就闻到一股浓郁的可可和酒的味道，他往客厅望了望，发现了原本装满巧克力的罐子已经空空如也。</p><p>“也哥，你们俩吃独食！”周震南愤愤地控诉着，“说好给我留的呢！你们是不是把酒心巧克力都吃光了！”说完就走了出去开始在群里告状。</p><p>“南南！”刘也想解释的时候已经不见了周震南人影，“哎呀他这急性子。”</p><p>任豪揉了揉刘也懵懵的小脑袋，“放着他去吧，等会他就会发现我们把巧克力换了包装放进了储物柜里了。”</p><p> </p><p>/<br/>
情人节当天还要工作，夜已经深了团队才回到别墅。</p><p>洗漱完毕后刘也躺在床上打算玩一会手机就睡觉，房门忽然透出一丝光来，接着就看到任豪蹑手蹑脚地走了进来。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>刘也往床里坐进去了点，任豪就坐到了床上刚腾出来的空间。</p><p>他拿出一个巧克力蛋糕递过去，“小也，虽然今天已经快过完了，但是还是想说声情人节快乐。”</p><p>刘也眼里绽放出喜悦的光彩，他凑过去亲了任豪一口，任豪就顺势搂过刘也的身子，将这个亲吻加深，十指相交扣住男友的手，百利甜和可可的味道在夜色中开始泛滥。</p><p>一番折腾后刘也平和地睡着了，任豪吻了吻怀中人的额头，把被子盖得严严实实安稳地睡下了。</p><p>——不知道这个小笨蛋明天会不会发现这个巧克力蛋糕其实是一个里面装着戒指的饰品盒呢。</p><p>-fin-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>情人节快乐！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>